This is my life
by Won'tGoQuietly123
Summary: My heart was pounding in my ears, my breathing was heavy but I didn't once falter, I couldn't, it was like my legs were moving mechanically, they wouldn't let me stop. I heard a siren./One-shot All Human EPOV


**Hi this is a one shot from Edward's Point of view and it's all human. This is my first one shot and it was kind of a random idea that popped into my head so it might not be good.**

**Anywayz Enjoy!**

**EPOV**

I was running.

I was running far away, I didn't know where I was going but I just had to get out of here.

I saw each face in a flash like my eyes were taking snap shots. The shocked passer bys, the old men with walking sticks, the mothers calming their children who were crying because of the noise coming from behind me.

"Stop!"

"Get him!"

It was no use; I wasn't going to stop anytime soon, I needed this.

I heard footsteps behind me, hammering on the hard concrete, I picked up my pace.

My heart was pounding in my ears, my breathing was heavy but I didn't once falter, I couldn't, it was like my legs were moving mechanically, they wouldn't let me stop.

I heard a siren.

I kept running, my feet were aching but I had to keep going.

I wondered how I got in this position in the first place.

_Flashback_

_Mum and Dad were coming back today; they had been gone two weeks for a business trip. I decided to stay. _

_I was cleaning up around the house so it would be nice and clean when they got home. I was in the middle of putting away the dirty cups when the phone rang, I ran to get it._

"_Hello?" I said_

"_Hello is this Edward Mason?" the woman's voice said_

"_Um yeah" I replied_

"_I am terribly sorry but your parents Elizabeth and Edward Senior were in a plane accident earlier today. We did everything we could but I'm sorry, they're dead."_

_I stopped breathing. _

_No. This wasn't happening. Not to me, it just couldn't. _

_I dropped the phone. I heard a panicked voice coming from the phone. "Edward? Edward are you there?" but I wasn't paying attention. _

_Tears were rolling down my face; I fell to the ground, not trusting myself to stay standing up._

_This has to be a dream I kept pinching myself over and over again but I didn't wake up. Not now, not ever._

_End of Flashback_

That was two years ago when I was 15, now I'm 17, running for my life. I wonder what Mum and Dad would think of me now.

I could see Mum's face looking down and ashamed. Dad's slowly shaking his head as if not believing what I've become.

I remember when I was 12, winning my first baseball game and Dad coming up to me and giving me a pat on the back and saying _"I am so proud of you son, you did great out there." _I fell asleep with a smile on my face that night.

Dad wouldn't be so proud of me anymore.

I guess the depression took over me and made me do stupid things like drop out of high school. I didn't know why I did it but ever since I was little, I had always had a dream of becoming a doctor but I guess that won't be happening anymore. Maybe losing my parents made me lose hope.

I knew I couldn't blame them for this; I only had myself to blame. It's not like they purposely got on the plane to die or leave me to move from one foster home to another. No this is my fault. _I_ was the one who ran away from my seventh foster home; _I _was the one who chose to live like this, not them.

It's all _my_ fault.

_I'm sorry their dead_

I kept hearing it over and over in my head.

It's my fault that they were dead. If only I went with them I wouldn't be in this mess. If only I told them to stay.

Those two words _if only_ they could make a person's perspective of the world completely change. If only I told them that I loved them and not let them leave my sight.

_If only_

I sighed.

I realized I had slowed down to a walk. I looked around.

_Where am I? _I thought.

The sirens had stopped and no one was following me behind.

I looked around me. It was a beautiful meadow; there were colourful flowers and tall trees. There were birds flying above my head, so free and careless. I envy them.

I sat down under a tree and pulled out the bar of chocolate from the inside pocket in my jacket. I felt extremely guilty but I still broke off a piece and popped it in my mouth. I've done worse before but I think the thought of my parents made me feel worse. The chocolate was tasteless and dry in my mouth. I swallowed it quickly and spread out across the ground.

I thought of everything that had happened in the past two years. My parents dying, getting pitiful looks when walking the streets and running away.

I knew I couldn't change any of this

But I guess you could say…

This is my life. My life as a theft.

**Hey thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I promise I will update my other story soon. **

**So tell me what you think.**

**Good?**

**Bad?**

**Could do better?**

**Please Review**


End file.
